Imprint Times 2
by N3veR BaCk D0wN
Summary: this is a bella/paul fanfic. bella goes to la push and meets the pack paul imprints on her. bella finds out that jacob is her brother and not long after that bella changes and imprints on paul. find out wat happens next
1. my life

**Disclaimer: I only own the title and the plot & details and everything else such as the characters were created by Stephanie Meyer( WE LOVE TWILIGHT!!!)

* * *

**

"IT'S ALL _HIS_ FAULT!!!" I screamed into my pillow. All I wanted was my own piece of happiness but he took it away, I should have known something like this would happen. I mean come on he was "perfect" the good looks, the brains, and the money. _HE_ was Adonis in vampire form and I was a regular pathetic human girl. _ED- HE_ left me, he told me i wasn't good enough, he said he didn't want me at that moment one realization hit me I DON'T CARE!!. So what if he doesn't like me, I knew this would happen and now i can say i was right and move on with my life........right?

_I'm just a girl your just a booy, this is my hear it's not a toy, so what's with you playing with my mind* _My phone starts ringing, it's Jacob's ring-tone(i gotta remind myself to change it later.)

" Hey Jake, what's up?" , I asked already know he's about to say something dumb.

" Nothing much just the roof, the sky, the sun, and the waves." (I told you)."Hahaha, You think your funny." I teased "Bells, i'm not funny i'm fricken hilarious." That boy wouldn't be funny even if he had on a clown suit. "Well anyways, I was just wondering if u wanted to come hang out with me, i want you to meet the pack." the last part of the sentence is what made me hold my breath "Bells?............. BELLA BREATH!!!!" I let out my air then said so quietly I don't even know if he heard me " Do you think they'll like me?" he just laughed silently and said " OF COURSE THEY WILL!!! Plus you have already met a couple of them, like Embry and Quil." I thought about it for a moment, just reassuring myself that they would like me. " OK, i mean i don't see why not." , "YESSS!!! OK I'll be over in twenty minutes, just to give u time to get dressed." "OK, I'll be waiting." and then as usual we said bye and hung up at the exact same time.

Well since i already took a shower i'll just put on my clothes, but what i'm going to wear i don't even know. About ten minutes later I found a pair of black skinny jeans , my black all-star converse, and a white hoodie. It's a good thing i steal a lot of hoodies from Jake because it get's cold in the fall around here.

I got my phone and went downstairs, only tripping on one step. When i finally made it to the kitchen i scribbled a note to charlie, grabbed a bottle of water, and a box of granola bars(one for me and the rest for Jacob.), bout' time I finished Jake had pulled up in the drive way and was honking the horn like crazy.

I walked to the door unlocked the old rusted lock, took my key of the window sill and closed and locked the door on my way out. When I got to Jake's beat up rabbit i opened the door and got in think " Man when will he get seats?". as I tried my best to relax in the car Jake asked " Bella, are you sure your OK?" I looked at him like he was crazy and said " Heck yeah!! Why wouldn't I be?" his face hardened as he tried his best to calm down "When the bloodsuckers left you seemed so...........empty." I just stared at him and matter of factly said "Jake, it's been six months and apparently he's not coming back so, I just wanna move on with my life." he seemed to think about that for a moment, but didn't continue the conversation any further. we spent the rest of the car ride in silence, and when we finally stopped the car, i looked around clueless as to why we were at this strange white house.

* * *

**okay so this was my ****firstfanfic****, and i really need u guys to review because i wanna know if i should continue the story or not.**

**- ****kylia**** a.k.a ****chica****(no i'm not ****mexican****)**


	2. meeting the wolves

Disclaimer: I only own the title and the plot & details and everything else such as the characters were created by Stephanie Meyer( WE LOVE TWILIGHT!!!)

BPOV(bella's Point of View)

* * *

Staring at the white house before me I noticed a couple of cute things about it. The door was open, I thought that it must mean the people that live there are very friendly and welcoming. I also noticed the failed attempt in planting flowers, That thought made me smirk and i thought to myself " finally someone like ME!!". The worst thing about the house is the actual driveway it's self i mean are they trying to kill me!?? I can barely walk on flat surface yet they put rocks as the material they use for the driveway!Now, I couldn't deny my laughter any longer and somehow while I was l feel out of the car and onto the ground, which made me laugh even more. Then when I finally calmed down to see every looking at me like I was crazy. I had immediate blush and couldn't hold my easy smile.

"Okay, now that her episode is over i'd like you all to meet Bella." I looked at Jacob, then I noticed the other people standing next to him and I felt my blush get even redder if I could explain myself right now i'd say my cheeks look like tomatoes. "Hey guys look, Bella looks like a clown!" and I think that was embry. " SHUT UP." I said trying to sound threatening but unfortunately I couldn't stay mad at him.

As Jake told me everyone's name I really heard one, well three if you count Emily and Sam, but, the one that stood out to me was Paul. He was very tall and he had muscles in all the rite places. Since he was only wearing shorts and no shirt I could see his well defined abs and going even further up his body he had the fullest lips, that were slightly pulled up into a smirk. Then I finally got to his dark chocolaty eyes, they made me wanna melt inside. In his eyes was a light like no other, was it what I think it was? Was it love, deciding to skip that question I looked even further and it almost felt like I was looking into his soul and him mine.

" Bella.......... HELLO IN THERE!!!" Jake said as he waved his hands in front of my face as Sam did the same to Paul. " Yeah?" i said in a daze like state, I think I heard an " OH SHIT." Coming from Jared,Quil,Embry,Jake,And Sam all at the same time, but I barely heard it so I dismissed it thinking I was crazy.

" I was just saying that the pack is going to go down to the beach and that I would like you to stay with Emily." I don't know why but Jake looked pissed.

"Oh. Okay, that sounds good." Just then I felt a slight pain in my chest just thinking about leaving Paul , Which is strange considering that I JUST met the guy not even ten minutes ago.

As the boys were leaving Emily gave me a look that I knew all too well from Jessica Stanley. Before the boys were even half way down the driveway Emily was telling asking " So , What's up with you and Paul?" and I answered with my famous line " I have no idea what your talking about."

"Bella I may have just met you but Jake has told me enough about you for me to know when you lie, and plus you kinda suck at it." she cheekily replied. " Smart Alec." I tried to say under my breath but I guess she heard it because the next thing she said was " Hey, do you really think I'm death come on Bella if there is one thing you can do worse than lying it would definitely be whispering." Well, I can't disagree with that.

"But really Bella what's up with you and Paul?"

" Nothing I just met him."

" Before I ask you something else, Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." We go into the house and I sit at the counter as Emily takes out what I believe to be muffins, then takes the seat next to me after putting the tray of muffins on the stove to cool down.

" OK now that we are all comfortable, do you think paul is hot?" I guess my facial expression had the words "heck yea" written all over my face because she burst out laughing into a fit of giggles saying " I knew it, I knew it, I knew it . " wow was it really that obvious?, and as if to answer my unspoken question Emily says " And yeah, it really is that obvious, I could tell by the way the both of you were looking at each other that he imprinted on you."

" Sorry Em but I don't know what an imprint is, would you care to..."

"NO!!!!" she said so quickly i could barely make out the word under all the rambling she was doing." OK?, well could you at the very least walk with me to Billy's house?" " Yes that I can do."

Em and I get up and she locks the door and we were off to Billy's, and I just got a gut feeling that something really weird is going to happen, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see if I am right or wrong.

* * *

**OK guys what do you think in the next chapter i'm going to write what the boys went to go do or I could write only in bella's point of view and if i did that the next chapter would be about what happens at billy's house**

**-KYLIA A. WASHINGTON**


	3. I can't believe this!

**Omg! It's been SOOO long since I've updated and I am very very sory, but what's a story without a long over exaggerated cliffy? Please guys I'm serious, don't be mad, I'm a very busy little lady !**

* * *

**BPOV**

On our way to Billy's house Emily continued to grill me on Paul. " Sooo, you DO think Paul's hot, right?" I answered the only way I knew how, "Emily for the one hundredth time, YES! I think he's hot! Now, can we please talk about something else?" She is so persistent, that's probably why she continued to ask me questions. I swear it's like 4th grade all over again. " Not until you tell me you like him!" She said, while sticking out her tongue. " Ugh! Emily you're such a child." I rolled my eyes and continued to speak " Fine, I like him. You happy now?" You would've thought I told her I killed her cat with the expression on her face. With her, oh-so-adorable, pout filling out the features of her face she grumbled, " Yes, but you didn't have to be mean about it." _Oh great, so now I'm a cat killer AND a jerk, nice going Bella._ " Em I'm really sorry, honest I am, I just don't like to be pushed." She turned her head to face me, and though I could still see the slight remains of her pout, her beautiful smile was coming back. " Aw, Bella It's okay, I was just excited, ya know? Paul has been alone for a while." My ingenious reply, "Oh."

Emily and I walked a little longer in a comfortable silence, if it weren't for the crashing of the waves, it'd be silent. After about ten minutes of listening to the quiet motion of the waves, Jake's old beat up red house came into view. There was something in the air, telling me to turn around, to go back, but I decided to say fuck the air and walked up to the house anyways. I knocked on the door and Billy quickly opened the door. I looked into his eyes and realized that he'd been crying, his jaw was locked tight and he had a slight wrinkle between his eyebrows. All I could think was _Oh shit, now what?_ I didn't know whether to hug him or simply just ask what happened. I settled for both.

As I leaned down to give him a hug I asked, " Billy, how have you been?" He seemed to sense the unasked question in my tone. " Bella there's a lot that you don't know, but I promise I'll make it up to you, please come in." He eyed Emily and silently welcomed her, with a nod of his head, as we walked into the house.

"So, what's up with the ' Bella there's a lot you don't know' and why the hell are you acting so strange" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and gestured for Emily and I to sit down.

Billy wheeled his chair in front of the couch we were sitting on and began to speak,"Bella we, your parents and I, haven't been completely honest with you. Now before I tell you the truth I'm going to need you to calm down and take as many deep breathes as possible. Are you ready?"

Calm down. How the FUCK am I supposed to calm down, when he'd just told me my parents have been lying to me about something, probably my entire life! The room seemed to heat up instantly and I could feel myself trembling slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. I finally spoke, " What is it Billy?" My voice seemed to have a chilling affect and my question sounded a lot harsher than I wanted it to. My eyes softened a bit, as a silent apology to Billy.

" Bella. You aren't Charlies daughter. Your mom and I were together as teenagers and shortly after we'd broken up we'd found out Renee was pregnant. Two months later when your dad proposed to your mother, we'd all decided that's it'd be best if Charlie and Renee raised you...They were so in love, so ready for a family. At the time it'd seemed like the most logical thing to do...I never thought you'd be able to phase..."

I stopped listening. I was so..so.. angry. How could he, no, how could THEY do this to me? I didn't know what pissed me off more. The fact that I was burning the hell up. The fact that my parents lied to me. Or maybe, it was the fact that my real dad had been so absent in my life. I couldn't take it anymore. My body shook violently. My mind was in a whirl wind. And I was just so hot. The burning got worse, it feels like I'm in my own personal hell. It felt like my body was on fire, it started in my abdonemen and proceeded to set fire to the rest of my body in seconds. The next thing I knew I had for legs, a tail, and was bursting out the back door.

_No,__this __can't __be __happening. __Billy __can't __be __my __dad. __That's __crazy. __If __he __was __my __dad __then __Jake __is __my __brother, __and __that's __a __thought __I __never __want __to __have __again. __I __mean __he's __been __trying __hopelessly __get __into __my __panties __since __I __was __13. __Ew! __That's __just __foul. __Now __I'm __going __to __have __to __bleach __my __entire __body. __Ugh! __Gross! __Speaking __of __bodies __Paul's __body __is __one __I'd __like __to __take __my __precious __time __exploring. __Licking __every __part __of __his __body, __and __I __mean __EVERYTHING. __He's __sexy. __His __dark __tanned __skin. __His __big __broad __shoulders. __His __oh-__so-__muscular __arms. __And __his __lips.__Oh __God!__Those __lips __could __really __do __some ... pleasuring. __-Bella_

_ Woah! Bella! I don't want to here any of that. It's like you have a whole idea for a porno, just for Paul. - Embry_

_ Hey Paul looks like her thoughts are just as bad as yours, you guys were made for each other, perverts. - Quil_

_ Shut up Quil. - Paul_

_ Hey, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't know we were related. You're right though, I feel disgusting. I've been lusting after my sister for 6 years. Oh I'm going to need a therapist.- Jacob._

_ What the shit! Why can I hear you guys. Are these my thoughts? Why am I a wolf. Does that mean you guys just heard that. All of you? Please tell me Paul didn't hear that. -Bella_

_ Oh, I heard it, alright. And I love where you were going with that. - Paul_

_ Yeah, well, maybe one day I'll let you find out. - Bella_

_ Okay, Ew! That's just disgusting. - Leah_

_ Get a room! - Embry_

_ Enough! Everybody shut up and listen! Bella, you are now a wolf. Because, you are kin of Billy and older than Jake you are the rightful pack leader. This is why your coat is silver with one black stripe going down the middle. Ephraim Black was the tribe's first pack leader and because you are his blood, you are now pack leader. - Sam_

_ Oh. My. Paul! - Bella_

* * *

**Okay, I know it's a cliffie. But, hopefully I won't take a year to update! **

** Love Chica (still not a mexican)**


End file.
